nyotalia academy school show
by wixpage1223
Summary: so pretty much i got inspired by some Japanese songs... and also some cheerleaders at my school, so i made a story. its kind of short becuase its jsut kind of written as i got.. so yeah.


"Come on you two~ you look adorable!" Finland called out to the bathrooms behind the stage, waiting for two other females to come out, "no way in hell am I going on stage like this." The first of the two girls grumbled as she stomped out, wearing a frilly red and white dress with white knee high socks and black doll shoes. Her golden blond hair was curled into tight ringlets that bounced with every step, and were tied into pig-tails on each side of her head with bright red bows. She has mascara on, and pink blush making her porcelain like skin look like white as snow, "I feel like a fucking goddamn doll." She pouted, and she looked absolutely adorable with her big blue eyes and pouty red lips. "Please Mari-Chan, you and Gillian-san are the onry ones who can do the dace!" a small Japanese girl cried out, and Mari sighed, and nodded, "fine… gil! Get out here!" she yelled, and stomped into the other bathroom, and pulled a white haired girl with her. Gillian had the same dress one as Mari, but her accents were black, so her shoes where white. The bows in her long white, and now curly hair where navy blue though. "I vill kill jou all..." Gillian hissed, and a bunch of other girls came over to them, "Mari you look great!" one smiled, and Mari scowled up at her, "Amelia... why did you make us where these? They are way too frilly for my liking."  
"ja, I hate these."  
"guys calm down, you look absolutely adorable, besides, the guys can't wait to see who's dancing." The American smiled, and her friends just scowled, "Amelia, you twat, that isn't making them happier." Alice scolded, and walked over to her friends, "don't worry, just don't pay attention to the crowd, and only pay attention to each other and you'll do fine."  
"ja.. Mari... just imagine them wearing underwear."  
"That won't help!" Mari whined, and the Norwegian girl who had been talking to her sighed, and then hugged Mari gently, "just don't mess up..." she looked at the younger girl, and smiled softly," you'll be fine. I've seen you dance, you are really good."  
"JA... ye are." Brigit agreed, and Mari smiled softly, and jumped as Sakura grabbed her and Gillian by the shoulders, "come on you two! It's almost time!" Mari and Gillian nodded, and followed Sakura down the hall, and to the stage, which had a dark curtain in front, so no one saw Mari or Gillian get on stage, "good luck Prussia, Denmark" one of the female nations called out, and both girls smiled, before getting into position, and waited for the curtain to rise and the music to start.

The first note of Bad apple played as the curtain raised and the hundreds of male nations clapped, and cheered, not yet realizing whom the two girls where. The song started, and both immediately did the moves in which they were supposed to be done, keeping time with the music, and were amazing. Saukra nodded form the sides, and the girls started to sing in Japanese, their voices sounding like a voacaloid doll almost, and by the end of the dance and song, all the men were standing up cheering loudly. "I wourd rike to thank Mari-Chan and Gillian-Chan for doing this for me, I courdnt have don't it without them." Sakura smiled, and the two girls on stage curtsied. Another song started, Love and Joy; and three other nations joined the two on the stage, wearing the same dresses, just different colors, "I'd like to welcome to the stage, France in the yellow and pink, America in the teal and yellow, and England in the green and teal!" Saukra cheered, and the song started, thus making the girls get into position. As the song went on, the girls danced as if they knew the steps by heart, and it was breathtaking how they could do these steps so quickly. When the song ended the men where cheering like crazy, and they where silenced by the curtain going down, "don't leave yet, next, to welcome you nations to the nyotalia world academy, we have a performance by our cheerleading squad, consisting of Denmark, Prussia, England, France, china, America, and Spain!" the named nations ran to the changing area to get in their cheer uniforms, and got into position when they were ready."ready girls?" mari asked, and the others nodded as the curtain raised above them, and a song remix of "star ships" started, and the girls clapped out a beat, and started to shout," come on! Come on! Raise your hands! Come on raise your hands! Get that beat, and move your feet!" they started to do back flips, and Denmark got in front, and did at least three flips in a row, and they started to dance in unison, flipping, and doing a bunch of amazing cheerleading moves. "N .W .A!" they shouted as they formed a pyramid, and Denmark flipped to the top on the top, and started to shout out a cheer,

"Our team is in a huddle and this is what we say,

We say Go, Fight, Win!

Our team is in a huddle and this is what we say,

We say Go, Go, Go!

Our team is in a huddle and this is what we say,

We say Fight, Fight, Fight!

Our team is in a huddle and this is what we say,

We say Win, Win, Win!

Our team is in a huddle and this is what we say,

We say Go, Fight,Win

Go, Fight, Win!

Go, Fight, Win!"" she clapped out a beat, that the guys started to do, and finally, the girls motioned for Denmark to jump off the pyramid, and they caught her, and they started to repeat the cheer that Denmark just yelled out.

By the end of the show/ pep rally, Denmark was exhausted, but she was smiling never the less. "hej sis! You did great!" Matthias called out as he ran over and picked Mari up hugging her, "takk! It was a lot of fun!" she smiled, and then sat down, and whipped her brow,"hei.. you did great out there." She looked up and saw Lukas, who was blushing slightly, she had seen him in the front row, with the other Nordics, and she grinned, "takk norgey~" she smiled then went over to her squad, and they all hugged each other, and headed out to celebrate, leaving the Nordics behind,"…. I feel abandoned.." Matthias mumbled, and pouted, "no fair! We came all this way for nothing!"  
"No, we found out that Mari is doing fine on her own." Tino added softly, and everyone nodded.


End file.
